


Stay Near [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Just a fanvid part from my Russian video: https://youtu.be/wy-8mOsGHdw





	Stay Near [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Russian channel with reviews (also Gafou ones xD): https://www.youtube.com/geekyfreakyfan  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
